oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Looler
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! It's late, but I thought I should welcome you :) --Shockstorm (talk) 02:39, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Copypasting? Hey mate, when you copy a page from another wiki, make sure the infoboxes are actually valid. The template is , not non-player character. -Shaun Dreclintalk 05:10, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :You are yet to comply with this, Looler. Please do so ASAP. 12:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't get what's wrong here. The template redirects to . The templates are usually not valid only when they don't exist, and most of the time I make them right away. --Looler (talk) 13:13, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Thanks for your contributions :D 16:50, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I like your work, keep it up! I like your work too! Good job :) 20:28, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Image names Please name files in accordance with 2007scape Wiki:Images and media policy. Refrain from using the redundant "Image:" in pages. In general, edit the article before saving when copying from another wiki to ensure that it complies with quality standards. 12:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :Please take greater care when naming files. Images such as should be named File:Restless ghost chathead.png. Please reread [[RuneScape:Images and media policy#Image name|'this']]. You should not have to be asked again. 06:10, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry about that, there's so much to remember I forgot that chatheads aren't supposed to have the same name as a normal NPC. Thanks for reminding me! --Looler (talk) 19:53, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Ask Joey for it please. ^_^ 18:04, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Adminship I've given you sysop tools. I see you've made some great contributions, and I'm sure you can use it well.Joeytje50 talk 22:17, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! --Looler (talk) 22:21, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Files Hey Looler. I know you are new to our policies and admin, but, one thing! :D. Can you uncheck the "Leave redirect" box when moving files? We do not use redirects in file namespace. Also, you can use "Replace and rename" for moving files, it will automatically fix the links. Thanks for your work! 23:39, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for telling me! --Looler (talk) 23:46, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Yw! :). 23:49, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::If you want, or have time, can you add files that are in here and put them in their page? Thanks! 00:44, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's what I am doing and deleting the duplicates too :) --Looler (talk) 00:47, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Haha, cool! 00:50, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It's me again! Can you use instead of please? Just some wiki tips! :). 01:06, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Sure, will do that from now on, I have a lot of things to learn quickly :P --Looler (talk) 01:09, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Haha yes, we cannot be full learned admin in a sap! 19:59, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Another thing, can you license your images? Like Thanks, 01:13, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Is that the category I can choose when I upload an image? I will from now on, I just want to be sure that it's what you mean. --Looler (talk) 02:10, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::No, you add it in the license place if there's one in the upload page. If not, add it afterwards. 02:11, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Alright I just saw it, thanks again for telling me! --Looler (talk) 03:08, June 5, 2013 (UTC) License adding scripts Hi again! :D. I made some scripts to add a license template to files. Idk if you want them. Add this to your wikia.js if you want them: //Import Scripts importArticles({ type: "script", articles: [ "User:Jr Mime/MarkForTemplate/Worn equipment.js", "User:Jr Mime/MarkForTemplate/Inventory.js", "User:Jr Mime/MarkForTemplate/Chathead.js", "User:Jr Mime/MarkForTemplate/NPC.js", "User:Jr Mime/MarkForTemplate/Monster.js", "User:Jr Mime/MarkForTemplate/Detail.js", ] }); You just need to click the template (which will be at the bottom bar) and press enter. It will enter the template on the top with the item's name (if correctly named). Thanks, 20:59, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :I also made DPLs to see which file needs classing. User:Jr Mime/dpl/images 21:01, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Yay, congrats! 14:53, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks :D --Looler (talk) 14:56, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Forums I do not know if you noticed, but I'll need your advice on the forums for the bot tags. Thanks, 23:06, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :The forums? --Looler (talk) 15:14, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Forum:Index, but nvm, I already requested wikia to give bot rights. 15:15, June 7, 2013 (UTC) My RfB Please read or sth 01:29, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Image names Hi Looler, thank you for uploading an image to the RuneScape wiki. However it has been moved/re-uploaded to elemental.png}} File:Water elemental.png as per the Images and media policy, specifically this subsection. In the future, it would be helpful if you could upload images under a more suitable or descriptive name. Thank you, 12:06, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Please read Hi there, }BASEPAGENAME}}. Please take a few moments to read the following thread concerning the Custodian user group: Forum:Custodian user group. Thank you. 09:33, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Images Hey Looler, what program do you use to apply transparency? -- 20:24, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :I rarely do it, but when I do I use GIMP. Looler (talk) 01:22, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::When you do, do you mind using Autocrop Image so everything is cropped nicely? -- 02:20, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Sure I'll look into it. Thanks! Looler (talk) 02:22, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Warning Please stop uploading misnamed files. If you are not sure why you are receiving this warning, please read [[RuneScape:Images and media policy#Image name|'this subsection of the images and media policy']]. If you fail to heed this warning, you will be blocked from editing the 2007scape Wiki. Thank you. 02:24, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sorry I forgot to name a file the correct way, but be sure I usually do and I'm working hard to do it right since the last time you asked me to do so. Thanks for telling me, I will work slower to make sure everything is right when dealing with images! - Looler (talk) 11:34, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity Due to inactivity, I have removed your administrator rights. You can ask for them again anytime should you wish to do so. -- 02:27, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Leaving Wikia Notice Hey there As you're a valued member of this community, we are contacting you directly to know that we are leaving the Wikia network (just in case you didn't see the giant red bar on the homepage.) Please read for more information. We hope to see you there! -- 03:34, September 28, 2018 (UTC)